


better off

by cafedanslanuit



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Break Up, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Feels, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Light Angst, Post-Break Up
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25481422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cafedanslanuit/pseuds/cafedanslanuit
Summary: Estabas mejor sin él, realmente lo estabas. Te lo repetías cada día que pasaba, te lo repetías como un mantra, como una oración silenciosa. Tenía que ser verdad. Tenía que serlo, si no, dejarlo había sido una pésima decisión. Ya lo habías superado. En serio. Lo que ocurrió la semana pasada fue una eventualidad.
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel & Main Character, 707 | Choi Luciel & Reader, 707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character, 707 | Choi Luciel/Reader, Han Jumin & Main Character, Han Jumin & Reader, Han Jumin/Main Character, Han Jumin/Reader
Kudos: 13





	better off

**Author's Note:**

> Este fue mi primer escrito para Mysme! Lo tenía guardado por ahí y decidí publicarlo. Aunque aquí escribo en inglés, mi idioma materno es español y realmente me encanta que haya tanto fandom que habla mi idioma <3 ¡Espero que les guste esto!

Estabas mejor sin él, realmente lo estabas.

Te lo repetías cada día que pasaba, te lo repetías como un mantra, como una oración silenciosa. Tenía que ser verdad. Tenía que serlo, si no, dejarlo había sido una pésima decisión.

Aún seguías asistiendo a las reuniones de la RFA. Te habías prometido, a ti misma y también a los demás que tu relación con Jumin no afectaría tu puesto como organizadora de las fiestas de caridad. No lo hizo el largo año que estuvieron juntos y definitivamente no afectarían ahora. Habías pensado retirarte de la RFA para tener un corte limpio, pero no querías renunciar a las amistades que habías hecho ahí.

Ya lo habías superado. En serio.

Lo que ocurrió la semana pasada fue una eventualidad.

Jaehee estaba repleta de trabajo y te ofreciste para ayudarla. Te explicó que no podías hacer mucho ya que no sabía de negocios ni economía. Al ver tu rostro desilusionado, comentó que le vendría bien que alguien vaya a organizar la oficina, que estaba muy desordenada por el arduo trabajo que había tenido.

Habías llenado una gran bolsa de basura con restos de empaques de comida rápida, algunos palillos chinos y papeles que Jaehee te aseguró que no servían. Ella te indicó que podías botarla por el tragaluz al final del pasillo. El pasillo estaba oscuro, sólo alumbrado por la oficina abierta de Jaehee. No te importó, habías paseado por ahí tantas veces que ya lo conocías. Detuviste tu camino frente a una oficina familiar. Al igual que las otras oficinas, estaba con las luces apagadas, así que asumiste que Jumin ya se había ido a su casa. Suspiraste, apenada, recordando todas las veces que le habías traído almuerzo, o que habías esperado en su sofá a que él se liberara de su trabajo para poder ir al teatro.

Repentinamente, escuchaste un movimiento dentro de la oficina. Te acercaste a una de las ventanas que daban al pasillo y pudiste distinguir una silueta sentada en la silla. El hombre estaba de espaldas a la puerta, sosteniendo un vaso con licor. Te sorprendió no verlo con una copa de vino.

No sabes cuánto tiempo te quedaste observando a Jumin mientras él terminaba su trago, la tenía la mirada perdida en la vista de la ciudad que le brindaba su oficina. Una parte de ti quería entrar en la oficina, preocupada por verlo tomar whiskey por primera vez. Preocupada por verlo de noche, con las luces apagadas, solo en su oficina. Una mano tuya se posó sobre la manija de la puerta. Inmediatamente recordaste el sonido de vasos estrellándose, gritos, golpes contra la pared, un par de manos sacudiéndote de los hombros y finalmente un portazo.

Prometiste que esa iba a ser la primera y última vez que Jumin demostrara esa violencia contigo. Realmente intentabas hacer valer tu palabra.

Cuando terminaste la relación, le comentaste que sería bueno que pueda conseguir un psicólogo para que aprenda a manejar tu ira. Él te explicó muchas veces que no había querido lastimarte y que, de hecho, a pesar del exabrupto, no te había golpeado. Le explicaste que no era necesario. Le deseaste suerte y saliste de la cafetería en la cual se habían encontrado. Él no atinó a seguirte.

Soltaste la manija de la puerta y volviste a la oficina de Jaehee. Al verte regresar aún llevando la bolsa de basura y los ojos llenos de lágrimas, atinó a no hacerte preguntas al respecto.

Pero hoy sería diferente. Hoy estarían frente a frente, por primera vez desde la vez que terminaste la relación. Al llegar al local donde sería su siguiente fiesta de caridad, observaste que Jumin ya había llegado y se encontraba hablando con Zen, dándote la espalda, aún ignorando tu presencia. Hasta el momento, sólo Jumin, y tú sabían el verdadero motivo por el cual habías decidido separarte. Habías preferido mantenerlo en privado. Sabías que podía generar más incomodidades entre ellos, especialmente si se enteraban de que había sido por un episodio de violencia.

― Aún no va al psicólogo, ¿sabes?

Volteaste y te encontraste con los ojos miel de Saeyoung.

― ¿Disculpa? ―preguntaste.

― Aún no va al psicólogo ―repitió―. Tengo acceso a sus registros médicos. Siempre se atiende en la misma clínica, si hubiera pedido atención en el servicio de Psicología, habría aparecido en su historia clínica.

Cierto, Saeyoung también sabía. Había sido una noche particularmente mala. Habías ido a casa de Saeyoung ya que él se había ofrecido a ayudarte con un problema con el correo de la RFA. Luego de que rechaces Dr. Pepper, sirvió un vaso de agua y te lo ofreció. Desafortunadamente, resbaló de sus dedos y se estrelló contra el piso. Él soltó una grosería y comenzó a recoger los pedazos con cuidado. Levantó la mirada para pedirte que te alejes mientras él terminaba de limpiar; sin embargo, quedó a la mitad cuando vio cómo las lágrimas caían de tus ojos. Te preguntó si sucedía algo, pero parecía que no lo habías escuchado. Repitió tu nombre varias veces, pero hiciste caso omiso. Saeyoung se puso de pie y te tocó el hombro, intentando llamar tu atención. En ese momento, sentiste cómo te quemaba la piel de Saeyoung contra la tuya. Inmediatamente te lanzaste hacia atrás, sintiendo cómo era cada vez más difícil respirar. Le pediste a gritos a Saeyoung que se alejara de ti, quien se encontraba con el rostro desencajado, sin saber cómo reaccionar o qué había hecho mal. Sin embargo, al verte luchar por aire y buscar refugio detrás de uno de sus sofás, pudo darse cuenta de que estabas teniendo un ataque de pánico.

Te sorprendió la forma en la que él, poco a poco, se fue acercando a ti. Te calmó con sus palabras hasta que pudiste controlar mejor tu respiración. Una vez el ataque de pánico había pasado, comenzaste a llorar. Le contaste todo. Desde cómo te habías encontrado con un viejo amigo en un restaurante mientras cenabas con Jumin. Cómo Jumin había sido muy grosero y le había pedido que se vaya mientras tenías una conversación con él. Cómo la discusión había seguido hasta el penthouse de Jumin, en el cual le increpaste sus acciones y le aclaraste que no podía tratarte como un objeto del cual era dueño.

Y cómo se había transformado todo después. Los gritos. Sus manos sacudiéndote. Los vasos. El portazo.

Saeyoung se quedó callado un largo momento después de escuchar tu historia. Luego, al ver cómo seguías llorando, tentativamente estiró su brazo hacia ti. Esperó por alguna respuesta, pero sólo lo miraste, ahora un poco más tranquila. Tomó tu mano con la suya y la apretó suavemente, haciéndote saber que estaba ahí. Que quizá no podía solucionar tus problemas, pero hey, estaba ahí. Y eso era lo que más necesitabas en ese momento.

―¿Estuviste revisando su historia clínica? ―preguntaste, arqueando una ceja. Él se encogió de hombros.

―Tenía curiosidad―. Suspiraste y pasaste una mano por tu cabello. Saeyoung hizo una mueca―. Y… ¿qué pasaba si estuviera yendo a terapia? ―preguntó.

Tu miraba volvió hacia Jumin, quien seguía hablando con Zen.

―Nada ―respondiste―. Bien por él supongo.

El último en llegar fue Yoosung. Saludó a todos, haciendo que Jumin voltee y te vea. Te diste cuenta de que no te quitaba la mirada de encima; sin embargo, hiciste lo mejor para ignorarlo.

―Bueno, Yoosung está aquí, creo que es hora de empezar ―anunciaste.

Todos los miembros se acercaron a ti, formando un círculo. Comenzaste a explicar las características del local y cómo estas se adaptarían a las características del evento navideño. Qué ropa se esperaba que los anfitriones usaran y cómo podían ellos adaptarla si lo consideraban necesario. Les repetiste acerca del comportamiento esperado antes, durante y después del evento.

En breves ocasiones, miraste a Jumin a los ojos. Intentabas aparentar normalidad frente a los demás miembros de la RFA. No había razón por la cual ellos debían notar más que una esperada incomodidad por estar frente a tu ex.

La reunión fue corta, como la esperabas. Poco a poco, los miembros de la RFA se fueron despidiendo. El primero en irse fue Zen, quien debía llegar pronto a sus ensayos. Jaehee no había podido asistir aquel día. Yoosung se fue también, alegando que debía llegar a sus clases. Tú también querías irte rápidamente, pero no podías lograr meter todos los papeles que habías mostrado a la RFA dentro de tu cartera. No querías quedarte a solas con Jumin. No aquí, ni en ningún otro lugar.

Oíste a Saeyoung hacer una broma a Jumin. Él había seguido tus indicaciones al pie de la letra, fingiendo no saber el motivo de tu separación y actuando de la misma manera con él. Apenas oíste que se estaba despidiendo, volteaste rápidamente, el corazón en la mano. Al ver tus ojos asustados, Saeyoung dio un paso hacia ti y te tomó de la mano, apretándola como aquella vez.

―Hey, no me voy, ‘me voy’―te aseguró―. Voy prendiendo el carro. No me he olvidado de que necesitas que te lleve al centro ―mintió, guiñándote el ojo. Él sabía que no querías quedaste con Jumin y había inventado una excusa rápidamente. Le agradeciste con una pequeña sonrisa. ―¡Espera por Seven! Él te guiará el camino y te llevará a salvo ―bromeó, antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta.

Te agradó ver cómo se detuvo en la puerta fingiendo prestar atención a su celular. Te alegraste de que no te dejara sola ni por ir al estacionamiento.

―Te puedo llevar al centro ―ofreció Jumin.

Volteaste a verlo. Se notaba claramente incómodo. Su rostro lucía más cansado de lo habitual. En parte, lo esperabas, después de esa noche que lo viste tomar whiskey asumiste que su salud se vería afectada.

―No es necesario, no te preocupes ―aseguraste con una sonrisa. Finalmente, lograste meter todos tus papeles dentro de tu cartera y te dirigiste a la salida.

No habías dado ni dos pasos cuando sentiste una mano alrededor de tu muñeca. Jadeaste sorprendida e inmediatamente quitaste tu brazo, sosteniéndolo sobre tu pecho. Jumin se quedó con el brazo extendido, aún aturdido por tu reacción. Segundos después, cerró sus ojos y volvió a su postura erguida. La vergüenza en sus facciones te hizo saber que sabía el por qué de tu reacción. Sabía que era por él. Sabía que no había dinero ni acción que él pudiera realizar que pudiera arreglar lo que hizo aquel día.

Ambos se miraron en silencio hasta que él suspiró.

―¿Luciel? ―preguntó en voz baja.

―¿Luciel? ―repetiste, sin entender qué quería saber.

―Tú y… Luciel ―aclaró Jumin, arreglándose la corbata, evidentemente incómodo.

―Oh ―respondiste. No sabías qué más decir―. ¿Por qué…?

―Te tomó de la mano ―explicó―. Y no lo alejaste. No reaccionaste… así ―añadió, mirándote de pies a cabeza, notando tu postura defensiva.

Inmediatamente, sentiste cómo el miedo se transformaba en cólera. Querías gritarle, querías decirle que no rechazabas la mano de Saeyoung porque él jamás había sido violento contigo, pero no te pareció apropiado. Había varios trabajadores realizando los últimos arreglos en el local, y lo último que querías era una escena.

―Hasta luego, Jumin ―te despediste, dando media vuelta―. Luciel, ¿ya estás listo? ―preguntaste, utilizando su nombre de bautizo, con el cual él aún prefería ser llamado por la RFA.

―¡Por supuesto! ―contestó Saeyoung con una gran sonrisa―. Misión de acompañamiento y protección al centro, ¡activada! ―bromeó, causando una pequeña risa tuya.

―Sí, sí, lo que digas ―sonreíste, siguiéndolo.

No esperaste a que Jumin dijera algo. Casi podías sentir el peso de la mirada sobre tus hombros, pero decidiste no voltear atrás.

No podías hacerlo.

Sabías que estabas mejor sin él.


End file.
